


叔叔带你去三厅一社

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ND
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 但丁带尼禄去玩刚想发文发现撞梗了，紧急删除一段。





	叔叔带你去三厅一社

但丁发现尼禄有些消沉。  
这个年纪的男孩人都是精力充沛的小狗，如果消沉起来，多半是失恋了。  
可是我并没有抛弃他跟老哥私奔啊？但丁想。就算退一万步说，他还是自己最爱的大侄子，怎么会失恋呢？  
事出有因，但丁决定问上一问。

尼禄没想到自己表现得这么明显，连但丁都发现了。  
“没什么，就是随身听坏了。”尼禄抓抓头，“休息的时候没得听，有点无聊。”  
尼禄的随身听跟了他有六七年了，是他从行游商人那儿买的。  
“嗯……”但丁把那个破破烂烂的机器看了几遍，里面磁带标签上的字迹都模糊了，忍不住问到，“你平时没事干都做点什么啊？”  
在沉闷宗教小国长大的尼禄想不出什么娱乐，那时人们每天就是吃饭睡觉工作祈祷。尼禄讨厌这样，所以努力给自己找乐子，砍砍恶魔听听音乐，帮姬莉叶照顾孩子，偷看外面传来的彩色画报，还挺开心。  
现在呢，好像还是砍砍恶魔听听音乐，帮姬莉叶照顾孩子，跟妮可吵嘴，偷看但丁的杂志什么的……  
尼禄皱眉耸肩，说道，“没有活儿就听听音乐，帮姬莉叶照顾孩子，研究一下机械手臂……”  
“天呐，真没想到你日子过得这么无聊！你还是个孩子，该去好好玩的！是我疏忽了，忘了没人带你玩，叔叔今天就带你出去见世面。”

虽然尼禄摆手拒绝了，但谁能真的拒绝但丁呢？尤其是他尼禄，一百个不能。  
所以他们现在出现在电玩城里。十一点钟刚刚开业，灰尘在阳光中不急不缓地飘动，一切看起来很暖，很旧。  
“小孩子的玩意儿。”尼禄嫌弃。  
他叔笑着摇头说，“你不懂，现在街机厅最流行了，不管多大的人都喜欢，放学那会人爆满呢。”  
“那还不是……”  
“我带侄子来玩。”但丁跟戴眼镜的瘦削中年老板打了个招呼，换了几个游戏币，拉着尼禄坐在一台游戏机前。  
“我最喜欢的游戏！摇杆控制行动，这个是开枪这个是跳，小心不要被敌人碰到……”  
但丁热忱地讲解着，尼禄看着他叔的脸莫名其妙红扑扑的，大概是光线原因吧……  
虽然尼禄是个小地方来的乡巴佬，但也不是完全不知道怎么玩，很快就上手了，而且反应极快，跟但丁配合得越来越好，闯了好几关。  
“啊！f*ck！”尼禄悔恨地砸了一下面板（当然没有用力）。后面关卡难了起来，新手尼禄被陷阱坑掉了所有的命，屏幕上提示续币的倒计时。  
“小子，干得不错，不愧是年轻人，看来我们可以破纪录了。”  
但丁笑着越过尼禄的手臂，帮他投币续命。

两个游戏高手靠十五个币子把感兴趣的游戏玩了一圈。但丁第二喜欢的是一款热门格斗游戏，他说自己拳套绝招就是学游戏主角使用的升龙拳，还搓招给侄子看。尼禄觉得这人也是绝了，仗着自己厉害就这么任性。

店里人渐渐多起来，有几个帅气大姐姐发现但丁，笑着走过来。  
帅气。尼禄想不出别的形容词，他以前只接触过姬莉叶这样的女孩子，最近认识了妮可，崔西，蕾蒂……都是很帅气的女孩。  
“嗨，帅哥，好久不见。带了个小朋友来玩？小男友？”  
一个穿着黑色皮衣，打着唇环的女士向但丁打招呼。  
“是我侄子啦。”  
尼禄脸一会红一会白，很不满意这个回答。  
“哎呀，他长得还真像你，不过你什么时候有个兄弟啦，我们都不知道。”  
但丁打了个哈哈，扯着尼禄走了。  
“她们是跳舞机王者，等你练熟了我们再去挑战。其实我挺想买一台跳舞机，可惜事务所放不下。”  
是买不起吧。尼禄撇嘴吐槽。不过他想了一下所有人都围观他叔风骚跳舞，自己在旁边手舞足蹈的傻样，觉得还是算了……

两小时后。  
“我们吃完去打台球吧。”  
但丁一口口舔着他的午饭，劣质红色素糖浆、隔十米都能闻到的强烈香精甜味，萎缩的罐头草莓……真不懂怎么会有人把这玩意当饭吃。  
“台球？”  
但丁点点头。  
其实这顿饭让尼禄挺不好意思的。从游戏厅出来已经下午一点多了，尼禄有点饿，就问但丁要吃什么。  
问也白问，但丁当然是要吃……结果但丁说:你吃什么我陪你。  
尼禄很惊讶，他一直觉得但丁不用吃东西，披萨和圣代更像某种嗜好品和安慰剂。不过尼禄是需要吃人类食物的，可能因为他只有1/4恶魔血统。  
好奇但丁会吃什么的尼禄选了一家烤肉餐厅，结果呢，但丁还是只点了圣代。因为这家不卖披萨。  
“我陪你吃不代表我也要吃啊。”  
但丁笑嘻嘻贱兮兮地说。  
唉，尼禄又气又担忧他叔吃不饱。  
“赛车拳击……赌钱，赌钱不行，对你来说还太早了。”  
“我不小了！”  
“放心，好玩的东西有的是。你叔叔我脑袋里有个小本本，完成一项划掉一项。”但丁戳戳自己的太阳穴，“对了，要不下午带你去骑马吧！体验下牛仔的生活。”

疯玩一下午，最后一站他们去了夜店。尼禄也不懂为什么跳过了晚餐。  
在这种纸醉金迷的地方，尼禄真的觉得自己就是偏僻小地方来的乡巴佬。人们放纵欲望，随着直击心脏的音乐和迷幻灯光扭动身体，酒精是肉体的燃料，人们放下伪装，纵情欢乐，但那就是真正的自己了么？  
尼禄不这么认为。他觉得这些人只是戴上名为欢纵的面具，掩盖住真心，他们得到的欢乐是指间沙，没法让心变得湿润柔软。  
“小子！你在想什么！！”  
他俩要大吼才能听到彼此说话。  
但丁喝了几杯酒，脸红红的。  
他真好看。  
年轻人一时呆住了，突然凑近的年长男人的气息完全包裹住他。  
但丁是什么味道的呢？  
尼禄深深吸气。事实证明，但丁没有任何味道，没有血与汗的味道，不是草莓味，顶多有一些皮革味和酒味，那也不是他的味道。  
如果硬要说，但丁是温暖的味道。像冬日里旧毛衣。  
安心的气息隔着周围的喧嚣。今天尼禄不是不开心，只是太多太多了。此刻，他只想安安静静跟但丁在一起，哪怕什么都不干，他也会觉得心里潮乎乎的，很舒服。

把喝醉的但丁弄出来着实不容易，很快尼禄怀疑但丁根本没醉，不然怎么能半路拽着他跳上房顶。  
“这片有许多工厂，晚上不开工没有灯光，所以能看到天上的星星，在这儿吹风醒酒可有意思了。”  
他们坐在天台边，一人手里一瓶棕瓶啤酒，但丁话痨起来。  
“我也不知道你喜欢玩什么，就带你都试试，总有你喜欢的，电动还不错吧……”  
“下次让你……让维吉尔带你玩，等他搞定这次的活儿回来，你俩单独去。我们三个大男人一起怪怪的，你们可以去看电影，看球赛，看演唱会，参观发动机博物馆……你可能还不习惯跟他相处，总要试试的嘛……”  
“对了，你之前说过你生日就在下周，我送你一个CD机吧，比磁带好多了……”  
但丁的声音越来越低越来越含糊。一边看星星一边听他酒后唠叨的尼禄扭过头，发现但丁抱着手臂，垂着脑袋睡着了。  
“真是个老头子，才玩一天就累成这样。”  
尼禄摇摇头，凑近但丁的脸颊轻轻印上一个吻。  
“谢啦……Uncle Dante。”


End file.
